Dream tag team duel!
by Super Shadow 2018
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Revolver and Playmaker teamed up? You get to witness this dream tag team duel right here. Accepting requests for dream match duels!
1. Bonds of Fire and Dark

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains or any of its characters. Make sure you read and review.

While i dont have that many reviews, i am more than happy to make a second story with a dream match between Soulburner and Playmaker. Enjoy._ **This is set after episode 115.**_

Soulburner and Playmaker were in LINK VRAINS, his gold eyes looking in his green eyes . His hair was slightly longer and his central bangs reverse direction and become more angular. The upper layer of his hair becomes turquoise, while the bottom layer and his eyebrows both become blue and more prominent. His bangs were red; the framing bangs are shot through with orange, while the central bang turns orange. Soulburner wears a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames licking the limbs, red rib sections, and a yellow arrowhead shape running down his chest with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He has red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand and an elbow-guard on his right arm, which is bare to the wrist. Soulburner wears gloves with a similar basic design; the one on his right hand is a fingerless red glove with orange knuckles and a square-shaped section missing from the back of the hand, and the one on his left is black, with red knuckles and a red patch on the back of his hand. He also wears red boots with grey, orange-lined tongues and orange soles. Soulburner wears an unusual scarf around his neck that appears to "flicker"; small sections either hover separately as if they were attached or are constantly emitted. The scarf is able to appear and disappear accordingly, similar to a D-Board.

" Playmaker, duel me! Soulburner told

Playmaker in a calm tone.

" Why ? Playmaker asked confused at Soulburner challenge.

" That is a simple answer. Since this will be your last duel if you go and face AI, i want you to duel me because you never had a fun duel without no risks,where we can give it our all without the fear of something horrible happen to either one of us if we lose. Furthermore, the truth is that i always wanted to duel you, but there were always more important matters to take care of. What do you say, Playmaker? Up for the challenge in also closing your past and looking forwards to the fluture ? Soulburner said holding his fist up excited.

Playmaker closed his eyes thinking about it. He then opened his eyes looking with a smirk at Soulburner.

" Fine. I will take you on!

" Duel!

"Turn 1 Playmaker

" I will start. I normal summon "Poisoning Blocker" (0/1400). I activate the effect of "Poisoning Blocker", changing it from Attack Position to Defense Position, then increasing its ATK and DEF by 800 ("Poisoning Blocker": 0/1400 800/2200).I end my turn. (Hand : 4)

Turn 2 : Soulburner

" Its my turn. Draw! ( Hand : 6)

" I Normal Summons"Salamangreat Wolvie" (1700/1000). I activate the Normal Spell "Fury of Fire", allowing me to Special Summonup to 2 "Salamangreat" monsters with different names from my hand and/or GY in Defense Position, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, i can only Special Summon from the Extra Deck once. I Special Summon both "Salamangreat Falco" (1200/1600) and "Salamangreat Parro" (2000/1000) from his hand, both in Defense Position, both with their effects negated.

" I set "Wolvie", "Falco", and "Parro" in the Link Arrows! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3, "Salamangreat Heatleo" ! Shouted Soulburner as he placed Heatleo in the Extra Monster Zone on his right-hand side.

" I Set 2 cards. Battle! Heatleo attacks Poisoning Blocker! The cyberse fire lion charged and teared apart Playmaker monster.

" I end my turn. Come, Playmaker! If you go and face AI with only defending, you would not be able to beat him and return everybody back to normal! Soulburner shouted looking with a angry glare at Playmaker.

"Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/)

" I know. It's my turn. Draw!

Turn 3 Playmaker

" I activate Continuous Spell Card,Card of Safe Return! I activate Cynet Mining! I send 1 card from my hand to graveyard in order to add Cyberse Gadget in my hand! Then i normal summon it! Playmaker shouted as he slapped the card on his duel disk.

"Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300)

Level 4

"As Gadget was Normal Summoned, i activate its effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my GY in Defense Position with its effects negated. I Special Summon "Latency" (0/0) in Defense Position.

Latency" (0/0)

Level 1

" Card of Safe Return effect. When a monster from my graveyard is special summoned to my side of field, i draw 1 card! Shouted Playmaker as he drew a card.

( **_Hand : 4)_**

" I set Cyberse Gadget and Latency in the Link markers! Appear the circuit that leads to the future! Link Summon! Link 2, Cyberse Witch! Playmaker shouted as he link summoned Cyberse Witch on the Extra Monster zone on the right side.

"Cyberse Witch" (800/LINK-2/)

" As it was sent from the field to the GY, i activate the effect of "Cyberse Gadget", Special Summoning a "Gadget Token" (0/0) to his field in Defense Position. I Special Summon Link Infra-Flier to my zone a Link Monster points to. I special summon in Cyberse Witch zone that she points at!

Link Infra-Flier (0/1800)

Level 2

" As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone "Cyberse Witch" points to, i activates its effect, banishing " Cynet Mining" (A Spell) from my GY to add 2 cards, one Cyberse Ritual Monster, and 1 "Cynet Ritual, from my Deck to my hand!

( **Hand : 5)**

" Cyberse Witch effect allows me special summon Cyberse Gadget from my graveyard! Ressrurect, Cyberse Gadget! Playmaker shouted as he brought back Cyberse Gadget.

**_( Hand :6) _**

" Since a monster was special summoned from graveyard, i draw a card! Then, i activate the equip spell card, Cynet Defrag targeting 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my GY, which i Special Summonit în Defense Position, and i equip this card to it. I Special Summon Latency! Then i draw another card!

(**_Hand :_****_ 6)_**

" If i control a Cyberse monster, i can Special Summon this card from my Hand. Come, Backup Secretary!

Backup Secretary

Level 3

Attribute Monster Type/Card Type:

LIGHT Cyberse/Effect Monster

A / D:

1200 / 800

( **_Hand : 5) _**

" I set Backup Secretary and Cyberse Gadget in the Link markers! Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning condițions are 2 level 3 or higher Cyberse monsters. Link Summon! Link 2 Elphase! Shouted Playmaker as he link summoned Elphase in the main monster zone where Cyberse Witch points at.

"Elphase" ( 2000/LINK-2/)

" I set Link 2 Elphase and Link Infra Flier in the Link markers! Appear the circuit that leads to the future! Link Summon! Link 3, "Excode Talker! Playmaker shouted as he Link Summoned the green Code Talker" to the zone the bottom Link Arrow of Cyberse Witch points to.

"Excode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/)

" When Elphase was used as a Link material the turn he was summoned, i special summon a level 4 or below monster from my graveyard ! I special summon Backup Secretary in attack mode, which allows me draw 1 card!

**_( Hand 6) _**

" Excode Talker effect! The monster linked with this card gains 500 life points and it can not be destroyed by card effects! Excode adițional effect! When this card is link summoned, for every monster in the Exta Monster Zone, one of your Main Monster Zone can not be used! Curently, there are 2 monsters, therefore i seal 2 of your Main Monster Zone! Grasp Zone! Playmaker shouted as Excode Talker trew 2 energy orbs on 2 of Soulburner Main Monster zone marking it with a X, making Soulburner grit his teeth at 2 of his zones being sealed.

From my hand , i activate the Ritual Spell , Cynet Ritual . I tribute monster's from my hand or the field equal to the Ritual monster level from my hand and i special summon it ! I tribute the level 5 Condenser Death Stalker from my hand and the level 2 Gadget Token!

The contract has been made.

The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls !

Ritual Summon!

Rise, Cyberse Magician !

Cyberse Magician

Level : 7

Attribute Monster Type/Card Type:

DARK Cyberse/Ritual/Effect Monster

A / D:

2500 / 2000

**_( Hand : 3) _**

Once per Duel, if this card is in my GY, i can activate the above effect by paying half of my LP. I special summon Link Infra Flier. Then i draw 1 card.

( **_Playmaker LP : 2000)_**

**_( Hand :4) _**

" I set Link Infra Flier and Latency the Link markers! Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Link Summon! Link 2 Binary Sorceress" (1600/)

Binary Sorceress

Attribute Monster Type/Card Type:

EARTH Cyberse/Link/Effect Monster

A:

1600 /

" I activate spell card, Double Summon, which allows me normal summon or set a second time. I Normal Summon ROM Cloudia. Since this card was Normal Summoned, i activate its effect to add a Cyberse monster from his GY to his hand. I add "Latency" to my hand. "

"ROM Cloudia" (1800/0)

" Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning condițions are at least 2 Effect monsters! I set Link 2 Cyberse Witch, ROM Cloudia and Latency in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, my Light sealed by world, Link 4, Firewall Dragon!" Playmaker shouted as he link summoned silver and blue cyberse dragon in the Extra Monster Zone.

" Excode Talker monster effect! The monsters this card Points to this card gain 500 lifepoints and they can not be destroyed by card effects! Playmaker shouted as Excode glowed in a green light sharing his power with Firewall Dragon, Cyberse Magician and Binary Sorceress powered up.

(2500 - 3000) - (1600 - 2100)

( 2500 - 3000)

" Latency adițional effect activates! When this card that was special summoned by its own effect was used for a Link Summon, i draw 1 card! Then i activate field spell Cynet Storm! Linked monsters gain 500 lifepoints! Playmaker shouted as all 3 monsters glowed blue gaining even more power.

( 3000 - 3500) - ( 2300 - 2800) - ( 2100 - 2600) ( 2500 - 3500)

" Then i activate Firewall Dragon effect ! Once while face-up on the field ( Quick Effect ) , i can target monsters on the field and/ or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card, i return it to the hand. Emergency Escape! Playmaker shouted as Firewall Dragon started glowing Red trowing a energy beam towards Heatleo.

" I won't let it end so easy. Counter Trap, Salamangreat Roar activate. I negate your monster effect! Soulburner shouted as as a shield enveloped Heatleo protecting him from Firewall Dragon effect , who roared at the fire cyberse lion.

" I attack with Cyberse Magician ! shouted Playmaker as the ritual sorcerer unleshed a green energy blast from his staff towards the fire cyberse lion.

I activate the trap card,Energy of fire! When an opponent's monster declares an attack: I can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; monsters cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of turn . I return the target to the Deck, and if i do, i gain LP equal to its ATK. I send Salamantgreat Parro to my deck!

Soulburner LP: 4000 - 6000

" When Cyberse Magician battles a Link monșter, he gains 1000 life points! Playmaker shouted as Cyberse Magician attack went up to 4500 and struck Heatleo hard sending a shockwave that struck Soulburner causing him to grit his teeth.

3500 - 4500

Soulburner LP :6000 - 3800

" I am not done. I attack with Binary Sorceress! Playmaker shouted as Binary Sorceress struck Heatleo with a green energy orb in the face , the shockwave pushing Soulburner 2 steps back.

Soulburner LP : 3800 - 3500

" I attack with Excode Talker! Excode Close! Playmaker shouted as the green Code Talker cut Heatleo, sending Soulburner tumbling to the ground.

Soulburner LP : 3500 - 3000

" Binary Sorceress lets me gain Life Points equal to the battle damage the co-linked monster to this card that inflicted to you! Playmaker explained as Binary Sorceress enveloped him in healing green energy.

(**_ Playmaker LP : 2000 - 2500) _**

" I attack with Firewall Dragon! Tempest Attack! Playmaker shouted as the silver and blue cyberse dragon charged a Red energy beam before unleashing it on Heatleo, trowing Soulburner backwards from the force of the impact.

Soulburner LP : 3000 - 1800

" **Ho? Playmaker sure is giving a agresive ofense. But i wonder why he chose to use Firewall now. It's not as if somebody put a ban on it, right? He only used Firewall Dragon during his avenger days only against 2 people that mattered enough to be used against! And when i came back, he went with Firewall Dragon against people that mattered even less! **AI shouted in a exaspered tone before putting his hands on artificial cheeck's, a giddy expresion appearing on his face. **_OH well, at least he is making up in using Firewall Dragon at its full potențial here! A good thing i downloaded Robopipi personality before he got hit by Heatleo! That way, my true plan will begin!_**

" I set 2 cards face down and i end my turn

(**_Hand :0) _**

**_Turn 3 : Soulburner_**

**_" Its my turn. Draw! Soulburner shouted as he drew._**

Tch. He not only my sealed 2 of my Main monster zone, which Heatleo and Firewall point at, but he also brought from his own graveyard ROM Cloudia. But i wont lose that easy! Soulburner tought with fire burning in his eyes.

" I activate the trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I select 1 face-up monster on my side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated. I banish Firewall Dragon.

" If you want to try to seal me up, Playmaker, then i have to beat you at your own game. I activate the spell card, Sword of Revealing Light. For up to 3 turns, your monsters can not declare a attack. Turn end! Soulburner said in a soft voice as he ended his turn.

" During the same turn, Firewall Dragon returns! Playmaker shouted as the silver blue dragon returned to the field.

**_Turn 5_**

" Its my turn. Draw! I activate Firewall Dragon effect to return **_ROM Cloudia_** to my hand! Emergency Escape ! Playmaker shouted as Firewall Dragon glowed Red returning one of its cyberse monsters to his hand. Turn end! Playmaker shouted surprising Soulburner and AI.

**_( Playmaker Hand : 2)_**

**_To be continued..._**

**_( Author notes : I modified _****_Energy_****_ of Fire effect to keep Soulburner in the game . Shot out to blizzardblaze174 for helping me out._** **Thank you! )**

**_Chaos Control_**


	2. Dream Tag Duel ! For the sake of money!

I dont own Yugioh Vrains or any of its characters. The characters belong to their respective owners.

The abridged characters belong to Donjusticia. Check out his story if you like it:

https/s/12484884/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Vrains-Abridged

Fullcross belongs to OPFan37. Check out his story:

https/s/12687086/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Cross-VRAINS

Just for the record,i will be using Fullcross Deliete deck since being complicated to write stays within my character. Enjoy.

Shoichi stood behind the grill of his hot dog truck (again) while Yusaku flipped signs in his hotdog suit (again). Indeed, it was the perfect setup for (another) filler chapter. (Again).

"Eh…question…why are we parked in the middle of nowhere where there are literally no customers for miles?" Yusaku asked.

"One of the great mysteries of life." Shoichi sighed. "On a totally unrelated note, Yusaku, have you ever stopped to consider that specific spot of open ocean water?"

"Not particularly, why?" Yusaku asked.

"I just thought it was vital for you to know, that that particular spot of unassuming water is known locally as 'The Stardust Road' due to some weird phenomenon at night causing it to light up all prettily."

"And why exactly are you pointing this out to me right now?" Yusaku asked.

"I don't know." Shoichi shrugged. "Maybe it's gonna be important or something."

"Yes, I'm sure it will factor in to some future plot point of riveting importance." Yusaku sarcastically replied. "Can we move to the public square now so I can actually make some money off of humiliating myself now?"

"But you don't even get paid." Ai commented.

"I get paid in hotdogs, which Shoichi doesn't give me unless we get a certain number of customers, WHICH WE AREN'T GETTING AT THE MOMENT!" Yusaku angrily explained to Shoichi.

Hey, I got one customer." Shoichi protested.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Yusaku challenged.

"I'm not sure." Shoichi admitted. "The camera would only let me see his upper torso, but he sounded vaguely familiar and lived on top of that house, which is situated awfully close to that very important spot of water I talked about earlier."

"Well, I take back everything I said earlier." Yusaku replied in a mocking tone. "I used to think you were a blithering idiot when it came to business, but with that one lousy customer, I guess I'm going to have to restructure my entire belief system. Mind if I take off this suit so I can take a break and start digging through the trash for lunch?"

"Oh quit you're grumbling." Shoichi scolded. "This is a filler chapter. Why, I bet that all kinds of zany current and future characters are gonna show up right…about…"

"YUSAKU-WAKU!" someone who needed absolutely no introduction screamed, causing Yusaku to scream and try running away before the aforementioned person lassoed him with her whip.

"Now." Shoichi sighed in satisfaction. "Hey Aoi, Blue Angel. What'll it be today?"

"Aoi will consume Playmaker's giant hot dog." Aoi replied.

"And I'll take Yusaku-waku's rich…creamy…milkshake." Blue Angel purred, reeling the struggling Yusaku in.

"Ah, ordering the special again today." Shoichi replied with a nod as he took notes, completely oblivious to Yusaku's panic. "Will this be to stay or to go?"

"To come." Aoi and Blue Angel replied in unison, causing Yusaku to faint from horror.

"DID SOMEONE SAY, GO!?" Go Onizuka shouted, popping up between Yusaku and the two girls, causing both Aoi and Blue Angel to scowl at the unnecessary third wheel.

"No, no we didn't." Blue Angel grumbled.

"Aoi refused to do Donny's pre-planned punny joke in favor of a far wittier innuendo." Aoi explained.

"Oh…" Go replied, all the thunder gone from his entrance. "Well…I guess…okay then." He slumped back against his chair, not sure how to proceed.

"Thank you!" Yusaku whispered to the sky. "Thank you!"

"So does this mean that we're supposed to start reminiscing about all our wacky past adventures now?" Emma asked, appearing next to Yusaku, which caused both Aoi and Blue Angel to simultaneously grow a pair of cat ears and hiss in annoyance. (Try getting that image out of your head).

"Well, considering that all the main characters are here now, I think so." Serious Akira replied, sitting down next to Emma.

"SERIOUS AKIRA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Emma exclaimed in pure joy, tears coming to her eyes as she gave him a big hug.

"Yes." Serious Akira sighed. "But I have to warn you that my consciousness is very unstable, so at any time I could revert back to-…"

"EMMA IS SQUISHING HER BOOBS AGAINST ME! OH MY GOSH I'M SO HORNY RIGHT NOW!" Idiot Akira exclaimed, causing Emma to recoil in alarm and disgust.

"Dang it, Idiot Akira! Why can't you just fade out of existence like everyone wants you to!?" Emma griped.

Well hey now, not all peeps want my squishly googly bearyboo to disappear now, ya hear?" That one Hayamiwhatsherface secretary girl nobody remembers or cares about scolded, sidling right up next to Idiot Akira while Emma glared daggers at her.

"I feel like this is getting out of hand real fast." Yusaku observed. "Can we get a move on before any more wacko characters show up?"

Yep, that should be all the non-Duel Monster characters." Shoichi confirmed.

"Wait…all the non-Duel Monster Characters?" Ai asked, gulping uncomfortably.

"Hello…Ai." Topologic Bomber Dragon purred from up above.

"You seriously didn't think we would miss this chance, did you?" Borreload Dragon sneered.

"After all, everyone must meet their death at some point." Savage Dragon agreed.

"Which is why I'll always be here to protect you guys!" Firewall Dragon chimed in, causing the other dragons to glare at him.

"PREACH!" Decode Talker agreed.

"Gouki the Great Ogre would never miss this opportunity to engage in thrilling combat!" Gouki the Great Ogre roared, thumping his chest.

"Andthatis why all of you must be PUNISHED!" Holly Angel growled.

"Before momma comes in to give you all a great big hug." Primebanshee crooned.

"Can…can we just start…whatever we have planned for the filler chapter?" Yusaku asked.

" At ease,Topologic,Borreload and Savage." said Ryoken his piercing blue eyes looking at Yusaku with disgust.

" Yes,master." the three dragons shouted at the same time.

"Master? Dont tell me... You are Revolver? " Ai squeaked in fright at seeing the one who nearly killed him and Playmaker.

" Simple. Apparently, Queen decided to make a tag team duel between Playmaker me vs Go Onizuka and some guy called Fullcross for charity. So since i was in the areea to buy a hot dog from here and saw your face out of the corner of my eye, i knew right away you were Playmaker ! Which now that i think about it, it makes me look like a idiot for not listening that you might be Playmaker! Ryoken said with a annoyed look on his face .

" Ok. I am definatly sure that you are Retarder because only you can talk down on me like that. Furthermore, why should i tag team with you of all people, let alone do it for charity ? " growled Yusaku glaring at Ryoken .

" My name outside Link Vrains is Ryoken Kogami. Remember this fact in your tiny brain well, Yusaku Fujiki . Unless you want me to reveal your identity to your rabid fan girls that is ? " said Ryoken in a calm menancing voice making Yusaku face go pale at hearing that. "Furthermore, there are 3 reasons of why you have to tag team with me :

1) I was the one who called the authorities to report my father who ordered for making these A.I.s, in hiring a few thugs to kidnap some children, lock em up in our testing facilities, force them to endlessly duel for their food, and use the data from those kids' brain scans to make our new A.I.s. which are the Ignis . I was also the one who told you the 3 reasons to live, which seems to have become your catchphrase.

2) From what i got from the message from Queen,we are also getting paid to perform in this tag team duel that we do charity for a orphanage. Which you apparently need the money badly since you degradete yoursealf in wearing this ridiculus costum.

3) My father,who exists in Link Vrains only because of a heart virus nearly killing him,plans to nuke the entire Link Vrains in order to destroy the Ignis and kill everybody that is still logged in. Are these 3 reasons good enough for you to be my tag team partner? " said Ryoken with a sarcastic tone to a Yusaku who was turning from shocked to angry.

" Do you have any ideea how it feelt to duel for 6 months in that facility where if i lost a duel,i got shocked and got no food ? I mean,dont get me wrong,i am grateful for saving me from that hell hole. My oppinion of you being a prick that does not desearves to live,let alone exist changed because you gave me hope. But that does not excuses him using me and 5 other children's as his lab rats just to create the Ignis! " said Yusaku with a fierce glare towards Ryoken who sighed

" He is all i have left, Yusaku. Do you expect me to end my father life just to satisfy your need for vengence ? " said Ryoken with a defeated tone in his voice.

" I did not say that you should end your father. You should stand up for yoursealf instead of relying on your father and make your own path. We might have started on the wrong foot with both acting like pricks. So how about we start over and try to be friends,Ryoken? " said Yusaku with a glare in his eyes but with a small smile on his face.

" I will think about it,Yusaku. So is this a yes to be my tag team partner ?" said Ryoken looking at Yusaku with a smile.

"Sure. Why not? Could use some money that i worked for instead of being paid by Shoichi in just hotdogs ?" said a grinning Yusaku ignoring the grumbling of a irked Shoichi who called him a ungrateful brat.

" Great. I will see you tomorrow." said Ryoken turning around to leave to his home.

" Wait! What about them ? You did not tell them not to kill us ! AI cried desperatly pointing at the 3 dragons which were leering at them with hungry looks.

" Dont kill them ! We will need them for tommorow duel! Ryoken ordered the dragons without turning around.

Well, i hope that you liked part 1. Stay tuned for part 2


	3. Never Alone ! The path we walk on !

I dont own Yugioh Vrains or any of its characters. The characters belong to their respective owners.

The abridged characters belong to Donjusticia. Check out his story if you like it:

https/s/12484884/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Vrains-Abridged

Fullcross belongs to OPFan37. Check out his story:

https/s/12687086/1/Yu-Gi-Oh-Cross-VRAINS

After thinking for a bit, i will be using Fullcross Deliete deck since being complicated to write suits me. Enjoy.

His face was obscured by a dark red mask over his face that covered his mouth, with diamond shaped eye holes revealing glaring red eyes, the top of the mask had three red diamonds sticking out of it like a crown, as purple hair shot out in spikes behind him. His outfit was a skin-tight suit with neon green slashes shooting erratically across the chest, waist, and crisscrossing over the arms and legs to form a diamond pattern. The right half of the suit was red with black diamonds on the arms, whilst the left half was reversed with a black body and red diamonds. He also wore dark green gloves and boots with white straps on them, and completing his look was a short dark green cloak that hung behind him from his shoulders.

" Well this sucks. From a badass in OPFan37 story, i am a charisma duelist in this idiot's story. But at least i get to crush Revolver and Playmaker with Go Onizuka as my tag team partner . On top of that,i get to laugh at Playmaker having a yandare Aoi and a apparently real life yandare Blue Angel. But did i really had to be made a charisma duelist ? What was wrong with being a vigilante ? " growled a angry Fullcross with his red eyes in a fierce glare towards the author.

The author is amused by Fullcross temper tantrum and tells him being a vigilante takes a lot of the characters screen time and character development, which is why he is a charisma duelist for the money. Unless he would like to be changed to Revolver fan boy ?

'' Do that and i will make you regret it " growled Fullcross at me while his hands were glowing in a threatning way.

The author wonders if you would still be angry if he told Fullcross that the orphanage he is dueling for with GO is the same one Kris aka Taleweaver is working with.

Fullcross red eyes went soft at hearing that before sighing and closing his eyes.

" Fine. But this is a one time deal. Do i make mysealf clear ?" said Fullcross firmly to me.

The author simply shrugs and calls him Sholt before logging out narrowly avoiding getting struck by lightning that a angry Fullcross trew at the author.

" Am i a good person thought ? After everything i have done , will this be enough to redeem me ? I am not a hero , neither am i a good person ! I am doing this for the sake of Chris, one of my best friend ! Fullcross said with his red eyes glow with a determination.

Yusaku was at Aoi Zaizen home looking trought the cards Serious Akira bought for him and into his Cyverse deck. After constant whining from Firewall Dragon for only being used only twice, Yusaku relented and told him he will try to use him more in his duels which made the silver dragon happy enough to give him a hug careful of not using to much power . Yusaku awkardly patted the dragon on his back not used in being hugged.

" Aoi thinks that you have 100% chance in defeating your oponent since you are letting yoursealf be helped ! said Aoi snuggling to a Yusaku who was getting annoyed by both girls bothering him when he was just trying to focus.

" Yusaku- waku is warm and cuddly. I could stay like this forever! " said a content Blue Angel with her head on his right shoulder.

" In case you 2 have not noticed,i am trying to focus on my upcoming tag team duel! So be quiet,will you ?" snapped Yusaku at the 2 girls, only to see them snoring softly, making him sigh at them .

" You need to ease up, dude. At least you are not alone anymore. So why not relax while you are at it? " said Ai in a quiet voice.

" Not only do i have to tag team with Revolver,but inevitabily in the future,i will have to duel him and defeat him. How can i keep moving forward knowing that the one i am fighting against is the same one that saved me ?" said Yusaku looking sadly at his deck .

" That is not true! You have Shoichi,Aoi, Blue Angel and me. I might have not told you the truth about me because i was to busy in planning to conquer the world. But as the time passed and i got to know you better,i started to consider you my friend. I dont know if you feel the same way, but i will be damned if i give up on trying to get you to become my friend . Do you hear me ? " said Ai looking with fierce look at a surprised Yusaku,who proceed to snicker.

" Just how many episodes of Fairy Tail have you watched to come with this speech ? " said Yusaku looking at Ai with a amused look.

" All the seasons plus the last season of Fairy Tail. Which is why i am giving you this! " said Ai giving Yusaku cards with a determinated look.

" This is !" exclaimed Yusaku surprised at seeing new cyverse cards like Cyberse Wicckid,Cyberse Synchron,Cyberse Quantum Dragon,Clock Spartoi,Clock Wyvern,Cyberse Clock Dragon and Firewall eXceed Dragon.

" These are cards that i made for you as a proof of our bond. Use them to show everybody that you can entertain everybody without going overboard like Go does. "

" One thing is for sure. Fairy Tail sucks because the whole ideea about friendship fixing everything in real life fails. But i wont mind giving you a chance to work with as partners because as annoying you are, you did help me invent Speed Duel and gain the skill Storm Acces. Lets give our best tomorrow,shall we ? " said Yusaku with a genuine smile to Ai, who rubbed his head awkardly,but gave a thumbs up in response.

" And, Yusaku, i know we will have to fight Ryoken one day and that you want to help him, but you can not help him the way you are now ! You need to accept people that you know like for example Shoichi,Aoi and Blue Angel as someone that you care for in order to save Ryoken from his own darkness! said AI with his arms crossed and a look with determination in his eyes.

Yusaku just nodded before focusing on his deck.

" Ladies and gentleman, look carefully and dont change the channel, because we are having just for you all a dream tag team duel. In my left,he is a prick, makes my life a living hell and does things that he gets away with. Lets boo him out of the arena because he is Fullcross." said Queen pointing at Fullcross who flipped her off the bird making everybody watching cheer for him .

" So he is the one who beat me and Playmaker in a alternate timeline ? I will have to be carefull, otherwise we will definatly lose again! Revolver thought while keeping his face devoid of emoțion.

" And his tag team partner, you know him, you love him. He is GO Onizuka!" she said pointing to a thin GO who had a determinated look in his eyes.

" GO will definatly give his best ! For the sake of all children watching ! said GO in a loud voice making people cheer at hearing him.

" In this corner, we have the team of Revolver and Playmaker ! " yelled Queen in a cheerful voice making them wince at her loud voice, while AI just flipped her off, making her glare at him. " Lets gets the show on!

"Duel!" shouted the 4 duelists as the 8000/8000 life points appeared in front of the screen.

" I will go first. I Normal SummonDeliete Sword!"

Deliete SW-0-RD, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

"I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect!" Fullcross pointed. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Deliete card on my field or in my hand! I destroyDeliete Firein my hand!"

Deliete F-1-RE, Level 4, Thunder, FIRE, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100

"At this moment, I activate the effects of both Deliete Sword and Deliete Fire!" He continued. "When Deliete Fire is destroyed, my opponent takes 800 damage!"

Playmaker and Revolver (7200 life points)

And when another Deliete monster on my field or in my hand is destroyed, I can activate Deliete Sword's effect to make it gain attack equal to that monsters original attack until my opponents next End Phase!" SW-0-RD gained a red aura as its ATK rose to 3400. "I set a card and end my turn!"

**Well, i hope that you enjoyed the first part of the duel. Stay tuned for part 2 of the duel and RR .**

**Chaos Control**


End file.
